The Time Walker
by KorlianRiddle
Summary: With her little creation, the Year-Turner, Korlian travels back into time to try to change young Tom Riddle and save him from his fate. OC/TMR
1. Chapter 1

Korlian's PoV

My heart racing, eyes dilated, breathing hard. Last night…last night? My eyes flicker up to the lights on the wall. What had happened?

Then I remember. Tom Riddle's ghost-when did _that_ happen?-had attacked Ginny a month ago. I went wild trying to kill his ghost (sure…why am I so stupid? How the heck can you kill a ghost?). But then last night…I find it hard to remember again. I take out my wand, frowning at it.

A faint scraping sound. I spin around, my dress flying as a rock almost hits my forehead. A young and incredibly familiar boy jumps backwards with surprise. I can't help it.

"What's the big deal? Another boy trying to attack me? I've had enough of _that_ already!"

His face goes red, and he sputters something. "I-i…well who are you? Nobody cares anyway!" he snarls, and I realize where I was.

_Someone attacked me last night. A girl. Who was a rat. I killed her. She killed a faux Horcrux. Tom vanished. Something…something had gotten him. And I traveled here. Fifty years back…so this must…this must be…_

I repeat the words that are flowing silently to me like a stream. Memories in this orphanage are pounding me like drums. "I'm Korlian Velasquez. And, oh, so I can't get lost, can I?"

"As a matter of fact, you CAN!"

I try hard to smirk. "How old are you anyway? Ten? Eleven?" This is so amusing it's all I can do not to fall over laughing like a maniac.

His face contorts into a mask of rage, so different than his usual seductive, sly and sarcastic mask.

"I'm TWELVE!" he shoots at me.

I stalk out the door, and he slams it behind me. Silently I open the one besides his room, close it and break out laughing. The lost memories were flowing back.

This was my first time in the orphanage. The police had just caught me and thrown me into another one. My parents are dead. Killed in a car crash. And the boy…I cast a smile at the wall. That boy was the one that, in a few years, would start to act a bit strangely whenever being around me…

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. I watch the old second-hand clock tick away the seconds that I am anxiously waiting for to pass. Tick, tock. 5:30. I throw myself onto the hard bed and lie there, unwilling to move. Bo-ring. I finger the Year-Turner that I created a few months back and leave it in my pocket. It will not move. My magic forces it not to. Time. A special thing that is not to be messed with. But this is called for. I need to see him again. Remake the times. See if I can get him to remain himself forever…

It seems a million years before the hour hand reaches six. I jump out and dive for outside, where peaceful silence greets me.

Tom's PoV

I get off my bed wearily, and place my book, _Year Two Spells_, and sigh. That girl…she looked like me. Angry face. Dull eyes. But a fake proud mask hides the true feelings, the bitterness. And she's an orphan as well…Korlian Velasquez. I taste the name on my tongue, thinking about what she may be hiding.

The clock strikes six, and I open the door and peek up and down the corridor. No sign of Velasquez. I sneak outside, and walk out into the last of the sunlight. I almost gasp, but in time I clasp my hand to my mouth without a sound. She's standing there, the rays of light striking her long light blonde hair.

I freeze. What is she doing here? Slowly, I bend down and pick up a rock, and aim. She moves away, towards the fence, either unwilling or unable to sense my presence.

The rock drops from my still fingertips, and I hesitate. What am I doing? I always seek revenge, not at school, but she's only a little girl! A Muggle who doesn't deserve anything, a fool like my dead mother!

Her silhouette is almost obscured by the rosebush in front of me. A small hand reaches out and plucks a rose that has fallen to the ground. The girl-I refuse to call her by her name, last or first-catches a glance of me and she straightens up, her face a mask of quietness. She turns away again, and I back into the building, and run into my bedroom, my face burning with embarrassment and confusion.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Part IV

Korlian's PoV

My trunk is so small, taking up only a sixth of the compartment. My owl, Heirling, hoots softly at me from inside his cage, a handsome Barn Owl with exceptionally strong wings.

'_e will be very useful milady, 'specially in the longer journeez._

The words of the old shopkeeper, who was amusingly named Tom as well, come back to me as I stroke Heirling's neck. "Don't worry, sweetheart we'll be there soon enough." My voice gives way to a lullaby I remember from one of the foster homes I was in, my elderly caretaker sang whenever I grew fussy.

_The quiet twilight whispers underneath our wings_

_Darlin', are you waitin' there for me? _

_The stars twinkle so brightly as so our love sings._

_Deep in the nighttime is when our love is to be._

I try not to let my tears trickle down my face, and lean my body against the window, allowing the cool glass to soothe my burning throat. I am invisible in this last compartment, where no one should come.

The whistle blows and I hear steam gush into the afternoon sky. My compartment door screeches open and I mentally jump, but I show no sign that I hear anything.

"May we sit here?"

A deeply familiar voice fills my head and I nod distinctly, focusing outside, at the green grass that protrudes from the ground. Three trunks go _thunk _and Heirling flaps his wings, causing a gust to arise in the room.

"Good birdy. Good little birdy." Someone says nervously.

"Hey, look, it's a lady, Tom! Who reckons who sits next to her!" Another boy laughs, clearly amused that I'm the only girl here. "A little first year, by the looks of her."

My head tilts ever so slightly to the side, and I catch a quick glimpse of the people I'm sharing a compartment with. I can sense their nervousness at my cold eyes, the hard muscles in my face.

"Lucius, why don't you sit next to her?"

"Heck no."

"You then Riddle!"

"Why not you, Lestrange?"

"I'm not. No way, Riddle."

Silence.

Then someone slides over in my seat. I can sense the heat emanating off them, and I do my best not to laugh. I think the others can see my lips twisting upwards, my face crinkling with amusement.

I dare to turn around to see Lestrange, Lucius and Riddle, but fully knowing how they are supposed to look. I remember how I guessed Riddle was the white haired one, Lestrange the one sitting next to me, and Lucius the boy who was Lestrange. Their eyes all lock instantly on my face.

"No introductions? How rude. As of expected of Slytherins," I say tartly, letting myself gaze at 'Lestrange's' robes.

'Riddle' leans forward, his face slightly perverted. My eye twitches.

"My name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," he says eagerly. "That's Tom Riddle, and this is Rodolphus Lestrange, and this is Severus Snape."

Oh.

"Malfoy, you pervert. Sucking up to a girl?" Rodolphus snickers. "And you are, milady?"

Snape raises a greasy eyebrow. "Say who's perverted?"

They start to argue and I rest my face in my palms, disgusted and exhausted. I move my hand to look at Riddle, who's the only one who hasn't spoken. He's as dead familiar as always, the boy from the orphanage who threw a rock at me, and almost did again in a few hours later after. He catches my eye, blushes before wiping it away, and turns back to the book in his hands.

Finally, I start to frustrate of the screams, yells, and curses. "SHUT UP! MY BLEEDING NAME IS KORLIAN VELASQUEZ IDIOTS!" I yell.

Everyone shuts up and stares at me again. I can see the longing on their faces, and for some reason my eye twitches again. Damn. I've really need to rid of that creepy habit. Why does it even twitch anyway?


End file.
